


With Great Power

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Henry Allen Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Laurel Lance Lives, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, National City (mentioned), Star City, spider mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Peter Parker comes to Star City to see if he could be come someone better, become something better.Dedicated to Stan Lee, it's been a year without him and I won't lie and say that it gets any easier, but I'm thankful for what he gave us and he will be remembered for the great man he was. Stan you've been an inspiration to me my whole life and I regret not getting the chance to tell you this in person, but wherever you are I hope you read this and know that your legacy lives on in all the people whose hearts you've touched all over the world.Thank you, Stan we love you 3000.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Thea Queen, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Team Arrow
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this I've been wanting to a Spider-man Arrowverse story for a while now, so hear it is With Great Power.

**Chapter 1**

**Star City**

**2:30 AM**

A bus pulled into the bus station, the passengers disembarked and once that was done and the coast was clear a stow away crawled out from under the bus and hopped the nearby fence. Peter Parker had made it to his destination. He walked into the Glades, a rundown part of the city well more rundown after the Undertaking five years ago. Peter found an abandoned building and took refuge on the rooftop. He then heard a woman scream, he reached into his back pack and took out his web shooters, devices made from various used pieces of technology used to shoot a web like substance.

The woman was being mugged, Peter pulled up his hood and said “Hey!” the thug turned “Let her go.”

“Or what,” the thug cockily said.

“Or things will get ugly,” Peter replied.

“Well, they just did,” the Thug said as he threw a punch and using his spider-sense easily dodged the thugs blows. Peter then caught the next punch. Countered with a punch of his own hard enough to break the guy’s nose. The thug writhed in pain as the woman ran off.

Figuring the cops would be around soon, Peter returned to the roof top grabbed his bag and headed off somewhere else. He hopped across a couple rooftops and jumped down into a nearby alley and took down his hood not knowing he was being watched.

Oliver Queen the Green Arrow was watching from afar, “Overwatch,” Oliver said.

“Yes,” replied Felicity Smoak AKA Overwatch.

“Keep an eye out for a new vigilante in town,” Oliver gave her the description as well some other specific things he picked up from his observation of the kid.

“Okay I’ll let you know when we get a hit.” Felicity replied, “Why the sudden interest in this kid?”

“Just want to make sure he doesn’t get himself killed, and who knows he could be a potential recruit for the team,” Oliver replied as he went to his Motorcycle and headed back to base.

Peter sat down in an abandoned warehouse and thought about what he’s been through to get to Star City. He then thought back to finding his Aunt and Uncle’s bodies, they were dead because of one stupid mistake he made and now he couldn’t take it back. He cried himself to sleep that night.

Oliver had returned home after changing back into his street clothes at the base. He looked out at the city from the apartment he shared with his sister Thea. He thought about the young kid he observed earlier tonight, he reminded Oliver of himself when he was in Coast City years ago, trying and failing to be a vigilante, yeah falling off a building and getting caught in wires was not one of his best moments.

Peter shot up screaming, he had the dream again the one of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben calling him a failure for not saving them. This is why he came to Star City, so he could learn to be a better person and return to New York as a hero who could protect those who can’t protect themselves at least that’s what the plan is. He was given these abilities and what did he do, he was selfish, and it cost him the lives of the two people that raised him. Peter then lay back down and slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Oliver lay down in his bed, mind still fixed on that kid whom he saw take down that thug earlier tonight. Something about that one kid in particular made him want to keep an eye on him. The way the kid fought told a story that he had been trying to piece together for the last two hours. Whatever happened Oliver made up his mind to help him. If it meant training him he would do it, that way the kid wouldn’t end up going down a dark road.

**The Next Night…**

Peter was once again traversing the rooftops of the glades, keeping an eye out for someone to help. He spotted a drug deal going down, it was about four guys no problem, or so he thought. Peter with his limited fighting experience barely made it out of there alive, he had a cut on his arm, bruises on his chest and arms, they were healing slowly but he had to get out of there.

Just as he left Oliver leaped down and saw the blood stain Peter had left where he was standing previously. He collected the sample and returned to the Arrow cave to have it tested, thanks to working with a certain caped crusader in Gotham he had learned the basics of forensics, and it also helped that Felicity was pretty good at this stuff. They ran the blood and came up on a genetic match, when the name came up as Natalie Rushman Oliver immediately stepped out to make a call.

_“Hello,” _said the man on the other line.

“Fury, it’s Oliver we have a problem.”

Peter managed to bandage his wound, “How could I have been so stupid?” Peter asked himself. He was in a lot of pain due to the blows he took from the thugs he fought.

“What’s the kids name?” Oliver asked Nick Fury.

_“His birth name is Petrov Yakov Romanov, but now goes by Peter Parker. Natasha asked me to place him with someone I trusted, so I placed him with the Parkers, and then Richard and Mary died in a plane crash,” _Nick replied as he told Oliver Peter’s story. _“His Aunt and Uncle were murdered recently, for the last few months Peter has been off the grid.”_

“Until he showed up in Star City, what should I do Fury?” Oliver asked.

_“Take him in, keep him safe.”_

“I was thinking about training him,” Oliver said as he told Nick what he witnessed Peter doing.

_“That’s actually a good idea, Peter has become a Meta-human, he needs training, just make sure to take it slow, he’s been through so much already.”_

“I will and what about Natasha,” Oliver said referring to Natasha Romanov the Black Widow and the mother of Peter Parker.

_“I’ll take care of that while you help Peter and tell him your secret, so he can trust you,”_ Nick replied as he hung up on Oliver.

“Okay,” Oliver said as he put his phone away.

“You look like you’ve just run a marathon,” Thea said as she walked up to her brother.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“What’s up?”

“Come on let’s discuss this inside with the others.”

Oliver had called a meeting, they were all standing around various parts of the Arrow cave. Among them were of course, Oliver, Felicity and Thea (AKA Speedy), John Diggle (AKA Spartan), Laurel Lance (AKA Black Canary) and Roy Harper (AKA Arsenal).

Oliver explained everything about Peter from his recent loss to him being the son of the Black Widow.

“So, thoughts,” Oliver said.

“Well,” Thea began, “This kid has been through hell, we can all empathize with that.”

The entire team has faced hardship and one point in their lives.

“We should help Peter, he needs us” Roy added.

“But people are looking for this kid,” John said concerned about the problem about the CPS being on the lookout for Peter.

“Fury, will take care of that, he has friends in high places, not to mention he’s the Director of SHIELD,” Oliver assured the crew.

“So what are we waiting for, let’s find him” Laurel said.

“I’ll look for him, if he sees more than one of us he might run,” Oliver said as he went to suit up.

“So I guess that means we’re free for the rest of the evening,” Thea said walking up to Laurel, “So date night?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Laurel replied giving Thea a peck on the lips.

“Alright get out of here you crazy kids, have a good night,” John said playfully as the two women left.

John then went over to Oliver who was putting his mask on, “Are you sure about this Oliver, going alone?”

“Yes, John I don’t want Peter to feel intimidated,” Oliver replied.

“Alright,” John said.

Peter roamed the alleyways of the glades, his body aching from the earlier fight. He then saw him, the Green Arrow. He leapt down and said, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’ve been looking for you too,” Peter replied.

“Why?”

“I want you to train me, to save those who can’t save themselves, so I don’t fail again,” Peter said as a tear came down his cheek.

Oliver saw the tear, he turned off the voice modulator, took down his hood and then took down his mask revealing his identity to Peter.

“Oliver Queen, you’re the Green Arrow?” Peter asked.

“I am, Peter” Oliver said as he went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll help you, but first are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Peter replied.

“Come on, I’ll get you something to eat,” Oliver replied as he put his mask back on and put his hood back up. Peter held on tight as Oliver drove his motorcycle through the city. Oliver parked in the secret underground garage of the night club Verdant that he co-owned with Thea.

They both got off the bike and they entered the main room with a few Big Belly burger bags waiting, “As promised, a vigilante’s fine dinner,” Felicity said, and Oliver chuckled as Peter showed up at his side. “You must be Peter, I’m Felicity Smoak,” she said holding out her hand to shake.

Peter obliged, “It’s nice to meet you,” he said.

“Why don’t you two dig in while I go change,” Oliver said, and Peter nodded.

Peter sat down across from Felicity and took out one of the burgers, “So where are you from?” Felicity asked.

“New York, my Aunt and Uncle were murdered, and I had the abilities to help them, but I was too late.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Felicity replied sympathy laced in her voice.

“I’m sorry too,” Peter replied as he continued to eat.

Oliver finally joined them having changed into some regular clothes. The three proceeded to eat, Peter had three burgers, fries and a milkshake. It was the first full meal that he’s had in god knows how long.

After dinner Oliver took Peter back to his and Thea’s apartment. “Nice place,” Peter said, “So am I sleeping on the couch or—”

“No of course not, it’s a three bedroom apartment,” Oliver replied as he led Peter to his own room.

Oliver opened the door and said, “There should be some sleep clothes in the drawer, and the bathroom will have everything you need to get cleaned up.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, “for doing this.”

“It’s no problem Peter,” Oliver replied, “Believe me when I say that I know what you’re going through, I’ve lost people too, and I wish I saved them.”

“Well then I’m glad you’re going to train me,” Peter replied, “can I hug you, I know it’s a weird thing to ask though we just met.” Oliver embraced Peter, “this feels nice.”

After Oliver left the room the first thing Peter did was take a shower, to have feel warm water for the first time in months felt like the greatest feeling in the world. After drying off Peter put on the sleep clothes and got into bed. He reached into his back pack and took out a picture of him with May and Ben, he placed it leaning against the nearby lamp on the nightstand.

Oliver was sitting on the couch next to the fireplace when Thea entered.

“Hey, how is our guest settling in?” Thea asked.

“Fine so far, how was date night,” Oliver replied, when he learned that Thea and Laurel had started dating he couldn’t be happier for them.

“Great, I’ll spare you the details,” Oliver chuckled at that.

“How was Peter when you left him alone?”

“Good, but he has a long road ahead of him.”

“What makes you say that?”

“His eyes,” Oliver began, “just by looking into his eyes I could see he has been through so much in such a short amount of time.”

“Well if there is anybody who can help him it’s you,” Thea said encouragingly, Oliver smiled at that.

**Queens, New York**

Natasha Romanov entered the Parker house, it has been untouched since the murders so other than a few layers of dust the place was pretty much the same. Natasha looked around and came upon photos of Peter’s time with May and Ben, and some with Richard and Mary. They kept in touch with her, sending her letters on how Peter was doing and even a picture from time to time.

She walked upstairs to Peter’s bedroom, the room had an Albert Einstein Poster in the back left corner of the room, his bed had Captain America sheets which caused her to smile. She looked under the bed and found a large binder. Natasha grabbed it and sat down on the bed to look through it. It was a scrap book of sorts and inside it were various Newspaper clippings of the exploits of super heroes from across the country. There were articles by Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, Clark Kent, Linda Park, Ben Urich. The articles were about The Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow, The Avengers and many more. It was clear that Peter admired Super Heroes, she cannot even begin to imagine what his reaction would be if he found out his mother was the Black Widow.

“Where is he?” Natasha asked Fury as he appeared.

“Star City, with Oliver,” Nick replied.

“Good,” Natasha replied getting up to leave, taking the binder with her.

Natasha was getting ready for her next mission when Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye came to talk to her, “So your son is in Star City, are you going to see him?” Clint asked.

“Not yet Clint, it’s not the right time” Natasha replied.

“When will be the right time?”

“Do you expect me to swoop in and be his mother, I haven’t been his mother in god knows how long.” Natasha said, “besides I can’t be his mother after all of the terrible things I’ve done.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Clint replied he too has done some questionable things, but he’s managed to move past that and be a loving father to his kids and a wonderful husband to his wife Laura.

“I’ve told Laura some of the things I’ve done, the people I’ve killed, and she told me she didn’t care, she loved me even with my baggage.”

“I get it Clint, I just need to figure things out before I decide to see him,” Natasha replied.

“Take your time, besides Peter is in good hands.”

“That we can both agree on,” Natasha said as she left for the hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins his training with Team Arrow and Oliver begins to see the potential the boy has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for taking so long, hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter 2**

_My name is Peter Parker, after being bitten by a Radioactive spider, I was given abilities, but one mistake led to the deaths of two people I loved. I came to Star City to see if I can become someone better, to see if I can become something better._

**Star City**

**6:00 Am**

Peter woke up after the first good sleep he’s had in months, the first thing he did was go to his backpack and took out a red and black leather jacket Ben gave him. He sat at the desk in the room and found some pens and paper and began sketching ideas for his suit. After a sketching out a few ideas Peter decided to get something to eat. He walked downstairs and saw Thea Queen just walking in.

Thea noticed Peter and said, “Good morning.”

“Morning, Thea, right?” Peter replied.

“The one and only,” Thea said shaking Peter’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, hungry?” Thea asked.

“Yeah, could go for a bowl of cereal,” Peter replied, and Thea showed him where the cereal was, and he proceeded to get his bowl ready. Peter sat down at the table and ate his cereal.

“See you two finally got acquainted,” Oliver said as he walked down the stairs.

Oliver made his own bowl of cereal while Thea made herself some Oatmeal.

Peter then started telling them about his journey to get to Star City He talked about his time in Gotham, to National City which was where he was right before arriving in Star City. He also confessed to having a crush on Supergirl, and they all laughed. He then talked about all the articles on superheroes he had scrap booked back in New York. “I have a few articles on you guys, I wish I brought it with me, but I couldn’t get back into my house without alerting the Cops.”

After breakfast they headed to Verdant, back to the Arrow Cave. Peter met with the rest of Team Arrow, he expected to be kind of intimidated but surprisingly they were all very welcoming to him.

“Each of us will have something to teach you, including combat, the streets, tactics, all kinds of stuff,” Oliver said, “the question is are you ready to begin?”

“Yes,” Peter replied.

They got started right away, Oliver decided to show him the basics of hand-to-hand combat first.

“First we’re going to see how hard you can hit,” Oliver said, as he set up a heavy bag, “I know about your powers, let’s just say I know some people, don’t worry like I said you’re safe with me and everyone here,” Oliver reassured Peter.

Oliver stepped aside, and Peter approached the bag, took a deep breath and punched the bag so hard that it flew across the room. Even Oliver was amazed at Peter’s strength.

“When I was bitten by this genetically engineered super spider, I was given super strength, the ability to stick to walls, and sixth sense that can alert me of danger,” Peter said.

“It seems you’ve already had some practice,” Oliver replied.

“Before…everything happened I did some experimenting with my abilities, I messed around but then one night I got home and,” Peter couldn’t continue after that and Oliver understood why.

“Come on show me what else you can do,” Oliver said, patting Peter on the shoulder changing the subject.

“Okay,” and Peter walked up to the wall and started climbing up to the ceiling and stood up.

“Do you ever get dizzy staying like that for too long?” Oliver asked.

“First few times yeah but I got used to it, it also helps stimulates my brain, so I can think clearer, helped me with a few assignments, got an A each time,” Peter replied leaping down onto his feet.

“Whoa,” said Diggle as he entered the room, “now that’s impressive.”

“Thank you,” Peter replied.

A Few minutes later Oliver set up some targets, so Peter could demonstrate his Web shooters. The Web shooters he had were a little bulky and made of spare parts. “Made these out of some spare parts I found in some dumpsters.”

“Interesting,” said Diggle.

Peter then fired web shots at the targets and managed to hit the bullseye on a few of them. He then shot a webline towards the heavy bag and pulled it towards him

After the demonstration of Peter’s abilities, Diggle left to attend to other matters leaving Oliver alone with Peter. They worked on basic combat techniques, punches, kicks, and blocking before they moved on to the more elaborate moves. Peter picked up on it very quickly and was able to follow Oliver in terms of learning the moves.

Several hours later the two stopped and Peter was laying down on a nearby bench aching from the first day of training.

“Don’t worry Pete, it’s just the first day, you’ll get used to it,” Oliver said offering his hand.

Peter took it and Oliver helped him up and led him to the showers. After cleaning up and putting on some fresh clothes Laurel was waiting to take Peter back to the apartment.

“Where’s Oliver?” Peter asked.

“He had to go out on patrol, so he asked me to take you back to the apartment,” Laurel replied.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.”

Once the two entered the loft Peter lay down on the couch, “Oliver really worked you over, today didn’t he?” Laurel asked.

“Yeah, but to be honest it felt good,” Peter replied.

“Good, so I’m going to order some dinner, Chinese sound good?”

“Yeah, sure” Peter said as he got up to go to his room.

Once dinner arrived Laurel went upstairs to get Peter, when she approached his door she could hear him crying. She opened the door slowly and saw that Peter was looking at the picture of him with Ben and May.

“Is that your Aunt and Uncle?” Laurel asked.

Peter nodded and said, “They’re the reason I came all this way, so I don’t fail again.”

“Peter you didn’t fail them,” Laurel replied, wrapping her arm around him, and pulling him close. Just a few hours earlier she had read the article concerning Ben and May’s death, it said that Peter got home and found them dead, she teared up at the thought of someone as young as Peter coming home to find two people he loved dead, it must have been terrifying. “You didn’t know what was going to happen, that’s one of the hardest lessons of being a hero, you can’t save everyone,” she said softly.

Laurel held him while he cried and once that was done they went downstairs and ate their dinner.

“So, your day job is at the District Attorney’s office,” Peter pointed out.

“Yeah, I’ve been working there for the last three years,” Laurel replied.

“It must be hard, working on both sides of the law.”

“It can be but as long as I’m doing something good it’s worth it.”

“Have you ever considered hanging it all up, living a normal life?”

“Sometimes, but this city needs heroes especially after Damien Darhk,” Laurel’s side started to ache a little where Darhk stabbed her with one of Thea’s arrows.

Peter noticed it and said, “I’m sorry if that brought up some bad memories.”

“It’s alright, it just stings a little from time to time.”

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Darhk stabbed me, and I almost didn’t make it.”

“How are you still alive?”

“A little medical trickery Oliver learned during his five years away, I went off the grid for a while until Darhk was dealt with.”

Laurel thought back to the night she showed up at Thea’s door, how emotional it was and the heat of her kisses and how they held each other the entire night neither of them wanting to let go.

“Laurel,” Peter said snapping her out of her trance, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just got lost in thought for a second.”

They stopped the conversation there and continued eating. Once dinner was done Peter went off to bed.

Thea and Oliver returned home a few minutes later and Laurel greeted her with a passionate and loving kiss, while Oliver headed upstairs to check on Peter.

Oliver quietly opened the door to Peter’s room and saw him fast asleep, he covered him up a little more and smiled at how peaceful Peter looked when he was asleep. On his way out he saw the sketches he did earlier this morning, Oliver then left the room to let Peter sleep.

At the same time that was happening Natasha had arrived at her safehouse which was in the building directly across from the building where Oliver was living, she had a good sight line to the place. She was in Star City to observe, she still wasn’t ready to be part of Peter’s life. She asked Director Fury for this assignment specifically, and thankfully Nick understood and agreed, he may be a hard ass on the outside but on the inside, he was a good understanding person, it’s just that not many people get to see that side of him besides his daughter of course.

Natasha thought back to when she learned about Peter getting bitten by the spider, she was undercover when he was on that field trip, she liked to keep a close eye on Peter on occasion. _She was wearing a brown wig, glasses and standard lab attire and seamlessly blended into the crew at Oscorp. _

_Then when he was in the hospital, she stealthily switched his blood sample with another to have it tested by Jemma Simmons, one of SHIELD’s best scientists and showed Nick the results. It was then that she learned that her son had become a Meta human. She was horrified about what would happen if someone with malicious motives got their hands-on Peter. Thankfully, Fury was thinking the same thing and elected to keep Peter off the Index for his safety, Natasha had been grateful that Fury decided to keep Peter’s abilities out of any official SHIELD record, Nick of course kept private records on certain gifted individuals, thankfully he kept those records locked up tight. _

Natasha went to sleep happy to at least be close to her son, she would one day drum up the courage to reach out to him, it was just going to take a while.

Laurel was reading a book she brought with her while she waited for Thea, she decided to stay the night, she had a long day at the office and didn’t feel like walking home. She closed the book when Thea lay down next to her.

“You alright?” Thea asked.

“Yeah, it’s just when I talked to Peter, I told him about Darhk,” Laurel replied.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, to be honest it felt good to talk about it.”

Thea lay her head on Laurel’s chest and said, “I’m just glad you survived, I don’t know what would happen if you didn’t.”

Laurel kissed Thea’s forehead and turned off the light the two women going to sleep in each other’s arms.

Peter shot up in his bed breathing heavily and sweating, it was another nightmare. These had been a regular thing after losing May and Ben, on his journey to Star City Peter had been plagued with nightmares and when he would wake up he would sometimes sing _a little too much _by Shawn Mendes. Peter got up and went downstairs to get a glass of water, softly singing Shawn’s song to himself.

Oliver heard Peter’s singing as he walked by his room. Once Peter was downstairs Oliver got up and followed Peter. He saw the young man sitting at the kitchen island drinking a glass of water.

“You alright?” Oliver asked.

“Nightmare,” Peter replied.

“I’ve had experience with those Peter, believe me.”

“I can imagine,” Peter replied.

“What was yours about?”

“Coming home and finding my Aunt and Uncle dead, I’ve been having it for months.”

“I know I lost my mother a few years ago.”

“Yeah, I read about that, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks, believe it or not she knew about my activities as a vigilante.”

“How?”

“She suspected ever since I came home, and she was proud of me.”

“You were lucky to have the time you had with her, I never knew my mother she died in a plane crash along with my father when I was six.”

When he heard that Oliver wanted to tell Peter the truth about his parentage but, he knew that it wasn’t his place to say.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but you’re going to make them proud Pete,” Oliver said putting his arm around Peter. Before he knew it Peter was fast asleep on his shoulder, Oliver smiled and picked Peter up carrying him back up to his room.

Peter was placed back on his bed and Oliver covered him with the nearby blanket. Oliver never imagined training someone so young, much less being able to forge a bond with him so quickly. He sees so much potential in Peter, he’s going to be a great hero one day maybe even one of the greatest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more I just need to take my time with it, do not want to rush things. As always comment, kudos, and subscribe to my account for future stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think in the comments down below, and don't forget to subscribe to my account for updates on all my stories as well as new postings, thank you.


End file.
